


You're Always Quick on Your Feet

by yourstruly



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Caress, F/M, Hotel, Warm Fuzzy Feeling, kiss, staircase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstruly/pseuds/yourstruly
Summary: First story for the fandom.It was inspired by a dream, hope this will bring a smile to your face and give you warm feelings.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Lin Chung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You're Always Quick on Your Feet

She was everything he ever wanted in a woman. Her boundless energy, her liveliness, vivaciousness, and that contagious smile of her.

Her laughs. The sound that he would follow time and time again. Even now, at this exact moment.

Phryne was a few steps ahead. They were enjoying the dance and then she slipped away from the room heading to the stairs.

Lin followed.

She went straight up the staircase. ‘Can you catch me, Lin?’ she exclaimed and then increased her pace up the stairs.

‘Right behind you, Miss Fisher!’ he replied with a smile.

Phryne kept climbing up, passing the second floor. On the third floor she took a turn back to the hallway, walked swiftly pass the hotel rooms.

Lin caught up with her several doors after. He took a grab of Phryne’s wrist and said, ‘You’re always quick on your feet, Miss Fisher,’ smiling at her.

Phryne smiled back, ‘You’re not that bad yourself!’ Gently he caressed her cheek and looked at her face. Her beautiful, full of love, albeit slightly breathless from all that running up the stairs face. He closed the space between them with a kiss.

Her face were now even more radiant. ‘Good night, Lin,’ she said.

‘Good night, Phryne,’ his hand lingered for a few seconds more on the side of her neck before he took his leave heading towards the elevator.

Phryne went to her room at the hotel, closed the door behind her and sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> First story for the fandom.  
> It was inspired by a dream, hope this will bring a smile to your face and give you warm feelings.


End file.
